


Immortal Allies

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Independent Natsu Dragneel, Non-Fairy Tail Member Natsu Dragneel, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Natsu lives in Hargeon Town with an Immortal Priestess.
Relationships: Eclair/Natsu Dragneel
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	Immortal Allies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[IA]**

**Immortal Allies**

**[IA]**

**Hargeon Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 2, X784**

Having met Natsu Dragneel and Happy during their time in Hargeon, the lone Dragon Slayer was perhaps the only Wizard that the fortuneteller, Éclair, could bring herself to fully trust and care about much to the living toy, Momon's, joy. While Éclair made money from her knowledge of the past to give advice to people, Natsu used his fighting talents in an Independent Wizard capacity to deal with wanted criminals, even Momon and Happy the cat creature helped made money to support themselves by finding lost items and pets with their talent for flight.

On the second day of July in X784, each of the four family members were outside their house with Éclair wishing Natsu, Happy, and Momon a good day's work as she remembered the past at home.

"Alright, Momon, you and Happy be good and stay close." Éclair told the smaller two as she rubbed their heads affectionately.

"We will!" Momon replied as he began to flap his wings with Happy sprouting his.

"See you later, Natsu!" The blue-furred cat exclaimed to the one who hatched his egg before venturing off as Natsu waved goodbye himself.

Éclair then turned to Natsu with a sharp glare as she said. "And don't do anything stupid, Natsu."

The Fire Dragon Slayer just chuckled as he and Éclair then exchanged a kiss before breaking apart. "I'll see you tonight, Éclair!"

Walking through Hargeon, Natsu intended to head out to see what kind of bandits and/or Dark Wizards lurked nearby to turn in for Jewels before he heard women shrieking in town which led him to see the washed up Legal Wizard, Bora of Prominence, selling himself as a modeling agent as he used illegal Charm Magic on his crowd of female onlookers. Having a good idea of what was going on, Natsu decided to intervene.

"Hey, Bora, what are you doing?!" He yelled at the sweating conman. "Last I checked, using Charm Magic became a crime around here four years ago."

With that knowledge, Bora's groupies regained their senses as they looked at him angrily. Before they could exact revenge, though, Natsu swooped in and punched Bora in the stomach which caused him to fall unconscious.

Turning back to the onlookers, Natsu said. "If it's all the same with you, I'll be taking him to the authorities now." He then made his leave with Bora's knocked out body in tow.

"Who was that guy?" A lone blonde asked no one in particular as she saw the young man leave, but one of the other women answered.

"That's Natsu Dragneel, Hargeon's local Independent Wizard."

**[IA]**

**I actually wanted to portray Natsu as a long-lived Etherious that stuck with Éclair, but I did the best I could, anyway. **


End file.
